organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Time of the Gusabians
The Gusaban was a massive coalition of 41 members that lived by the Ideology of BBS. In their time, the whole 41 members accepted it willingly and survived the most terrifying challenges. This is where xXx began. The meeting of the Detractor Captain and the Predator. History Origin It was founded by A.R and D.D and did not spread within the class at first. Instead the Careless Ideology was spread via Twitter and other emerging platforms. '"Rise of the Rod"' It took to the small portion of the Campion 41. Among these new recruits that were spreading the idea, was the future "Demon", Predator. In time the group became "DAUNTLESS" and started to face their adversaries despite the dangers and "Severe Punishments" for what they are about to do. They let their bestial foes know that they are not afraid by crying out mimicry of their foes "Rrrrrrrrrrr". The rise was unstoppable. Members started gaining influence that equaled the founders themselves. Eventually these newer members would surpass the members, and take the evolution of BBS to another level. '"Contract in White Ink"' A Detractor, silently defied this spread though. He refused to join and made no effort of acknowledging BBS. Despite his arrogance, he was still being recruited by the Predator. The Detractor did start begin to respond to BBS, although negatively and violently, but he did agree with revolting against the "beasts". The Detractor was in dire need of help, many were. Preadtor was going around for he had finished his dues. He was intent on helping the neediest but the Detractor called out to him. The Detractor said that he would accept BBS if he was helped. Upon hearing this, BBS followers began helping him, without hesitation. '"The Age of Upheaval and Lost Journey"' At its peak, there was a sudden decline due to the lack of new ideas. The Detractor then attempted to revivify the society, working better than anyone expected. He gained the spotlight and became a prominent member, known for his darker styles. The Detractor suggested a new project to further expand BBS, the "Lost Journey". He requested for an election of a leader. The first poll had the Predator winning, forcing him to pull strings and midway. There was a new poll and it began with the Detractor winning. Following this trend, majority also voted for the Detractor. He won by a landslide. The New Captain, lead the Lost Journey. He created ranks and codes to make the whole thing professional. He himself named the group Gusaban and its members Gusabians. Although this project did not do as well It did however revivify the whole thing. 'End of the Journey' The year ended, then came the break along with separation. Divided the members would fade away, due dislike of the old ways. A reunion was planned. The reunion of the Gusabians, however was unsuccesful though. Many of the original members had chosen to turn away before the Gusabians could rise again. The Predator and Captain remained together for the most mysterious reasons and began another Project in the shape of BBS. Quotes *"You'll be Severly Punished!" *"Rrrrrrrrah!" *"Tanana tannana tanananan tananana taaaaa..." *"Huwag Kang Gagalaw!" *"Patay kang bata ka!" *"Babasugin Kita!"